multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrandonDarkOne47/CM Proposal: Master Onslaught
Same with Nekrozoth I'm bringing my Complete Monster Proposals from the Villains' Fanon Wiki Staff Wiki here just because I felt like it. The villain I'm proposing is the sadistic mad Scientist Master Onslaught. What's the Work? Multiversal Legends is a Wiki Fandom website that I created with the help from Heresjosh. It is a collection of online stories, character pages, television transcripts, and images on the FANDOM Wiki. The site later became a internet collection of user-generated story arcs and characters. The Wiki also places countless pop culture icons/characters such as Spider-Man and Sonic, along with original made heroes and villains. In a extensively shared universe shared universe that portrays the timeless battle between good and evil. Who's Is The Villain? Martin Pierce is the sadistic mad scientist known as Master Onslaught, also known by Mastrion. He was once apart of a organization known as the Pandora Foundation who like the SCP Foundation contains creatures that pose as a threat to humanity, but they also contain Super-villains as well making them almost similar to Shield. Martin was kicked out from the Foundation after attempting a cruel experiment as a means for him to kill off all of humanity. He was later recruited by an evil entity named Grandmaster Chaos who saw some potential in Martin. Martin later renamed himself into Master Onslaught and becomes apart of a super-villain group called the Chaotic Elite. He along with the elites became recurring villains to the Champions and often make some sort of invention or monster to fight them. He was the creator of both Gamma and Aura (The Girl-Friend of Jack Spark) whom he constantly abuses. He also has a servant named the DELTA who's real name is Heinrich Strausser Heydriech, a robotic psychopath who seeks to be a god. He appears in Project Pandora and later reappears in Champions of the Multiverse as a major antagonist of Phase One being the bigger bad of the episodes "Cataclysm" and "DELTA and GAMMA".and a major antagonist of phase 2 and one of the secondary antagonist of phase 4 (Along with Baron Vile). He is also one of the main antagonist of Legends Online. He is the archenemy of Aura and Jack Spark. What Did He Do? #As Martin Pierce, he conducts "Inhumane" experiments during his time at the Pandora Foundation. It was an experiment on humans and animals as he trying to see how you make a centaur. He killed a random person and later severed a horse's head, then tried to stitch them together and tried to resurrect it. The man who was resurrected was horrified of his new appearance and demanded to be killed, however Martin locked him up in one of his cryo-chambers for him to continue experiment on him. It was soon revealed that he was a serial killer even before he went to the foundation, and used blackmail and manipulation to sneak into the Pandora Foundation just so he could use their technology for his illegal surgical experiments. #He killed the pet dog that to his 8-year old daughter, Madison, to further his experiments. Once his daughter learns he remorselessly kills her with a shotgun and later his wife and his son Norman. He soon killed his last daughter, Ashley, by stabbing her to death. #Once he was about to be exposed for his crimes by a man named Steve Wilkins, he released the Centaur and brainwashed him to kill Steve. It resulted to many incidents such as the release of several derange super-villains, man-eating aliens, and cosmic planet-destroyers. Because of this he almost risked an apocalypse and was sentenced to death for his crimes against humanity. #Once he made a deal and becomes a champion of Grandmaster Chaos, he lost signs of humanity in him and becomes much more evil when the years go by. He used the new technology to make him more powerful and help make weapons, poisons, and diseases for the Chaotic Elites which is used to cause more destruction across the omniverse. #He resurrects his son Norman and his daughter Ashley by putting their remains in cybernetic bodies, only to wipe their memories clean so they would forget what he has done. He raised them to be his loyal servants and killing machines for his goals. If they ever betrayed them then he would be forced to wipe their memories again. If they prove to be defective than he will have no choice but to shut them down, meaning wiping out all the data on their brains and leaving them as empty shells. #He conquers worlds in the Grandmaster's name, having a long history of making several species to go extinct by using one of his deadly plagues to cause an entire species to go extinct. Manly his most famous one was the death of the Sparxians, though he did the act under Nekrozoth's orders. He uses a plague known as the "Silent Death" to kill millions, while he have the survivors for one of his twisted experiments. #He created the Superioritatem, a race of super powered aliens that were actually Sparxians who were brutally experimented on by Master Onslaught. He uses them to fight Jack Spark, who is a Sparxian himself, which makes Jack fighting his own race. #His deadly plagues caused many cities later whole planets to become uninhabitable as they were now infested by his robots who will kill on first sight unless he bid otherwise. #It was revealed that Master Onslaught has been stealing the body and identity of others as a means to remain young and immortal. #He created a creature called "Albert" whom he mutated him into becoming a twisted abomination in constant agony because it was pacifistic. He later kills him for attempting to be friends with Jack Spar, his archenemy. #Master Onslaught sends DELTA on a killing spree just to find Jack Spark, some of which he equip DELTA with a atomic reactor core to melt anyone that gets in DELTA's way except Jack Spark as he wanted the Sparxian alive. #He used the dead bodies of fallen warriors that was killed by Nekrozoth to become one of his genetically enhanced "War Mongers". #He and DELTA succeeded in conquering the planet the Cyber Universe,corrupting the robot population through a malware virus. The population followed both Master Onslaught and DELTA blindly and would die for the two, as they forced the champions to kill them in order to get close to him. This makes both him and DELTA responsible of the blood caused by the Champions. #Once Master Onslaught captures Jack, he attempts to steal both his body and identity as he learns that Jack Spark contains immense power. He strapped Jack in a machine and begin the painful process. once that failed he attempt to do the same to Legend. #He attempted to eliminate his own daughter once again by turning her into a pile of scraps. Luckily he was defeated by reverting back to his old self and having all of his memory files deleted, leaving him as a empty shell. He was soon killed off by DELTA by crushing his skull. Migitating Factors Nope. Though most of Master Onslaught's origins was a mystery, he shown nothing but a egotistical psychopath from the start. his main reason why he attempted to betray humanity as he thought they became too arrogant egotistical, so he attempted to make a species to dethrone them. But then he started to work with Grandmaster Chaos, a omniversal overlord who seeks to bring entropy across the omniverse, and then killed other species he finds "inferior". So he isn't good intention, it was further subverted that he simply wanted to play god and prove that he is the smartest being in the omniverse and show that he can create better living organisms than even God himself. He is basically a genocidal power-hungry egotist despise all other life because they both weren't created by him or he finds them to be imperfect. He is also aware that he is evil and is quite fond of others of view of him but he doesn't brag about it much. He even admits he is a sick person, even when he is called out by Jack Spark about why he killed off the Sparxians, his only excuse is because he didn't like them. Oh I don't have to discuss about his relationship with his family, he killed them all just to further his experiments. He did resurrect his son and daughter only for him to wipe their memories clean for him to make them killing machines for his goals. And he shown not to be loyal to Grandmaster Chaos, he only joins him as it is self serving for him because he uses their technology to enhance his own body. While he is a soft spoken, calm, and seems to be a chill person, he is actually a extremely sadistic megalomaniac. In other words he is actually faux affable. Master Onslaught's so-called "Experiments" seems to be more torture than an actual a search for knowledge. His experimentation on "Albert" was only a means to mutate him to something horrifying, leaving him in constant pain and suffering. His only reason why he experimented on Albert because he wanted him to be a violent creature and not a pacifist. Also, the reason why he entered the Pandora Foundation is because he used manipulation, black mail, and his charisma to trick the foundation members to let him in as well as disguising his true nature and crimes. Moral Agency He is a human, or at least a enhanced one at best. He was aware of his actions and is fond of what the people think of him. He simply does not care an continues to commit more atrocities. Heinous Standards Though Nekrozoth committed every crime in existence, some of them were off-screen in order for other villains to be CMs as well as being IMPOSSIBLE to show them in one series. Master Onslaught is human, albeit a enhanced one, but still human. He, William Braxxon, Nemesis, Simon Winter, Happy Smilestone, Karter Killigan and Baron Vile are one of the most evil human to exist in the ML universe. Master Onslaught also committed various heinous experiments, killed his whole family so that he could further his experiments, and even brainwashed a whole universe for his own goals. Final Verdict It's up to you to decide. Category:Blog posts